Win a Date With Mabel Pines!
by WingedKeldeoFanfictions
Summary: <html><head></head>Candy and Grenda help set Mabel up with multiple blind dates, and things go from great to bad to worse when Dipper suspects that the only guy who she seems to like from it isn't who (and more importantly what) Mabel thinks he is...(Spoilers!)</html>
1. Chapter 1: Mabel's Big Announcement

Chapter 1: Mabel's Big Announcement

It was a normal day in the Mystery Shack, well, about as normal as it gets anyway. Wendy was slacking off at the casher table chewing gum, Soos was fixing a door which had been broken for about a week now, and Stan was leading a group of gullible tourists across the shack showing them an array of frauds and hoaxes he had created. Dipper was siting on the casher table with Wendy reading the journal when Mabel rushed in. She was wearing a lavender sweater with a large purple bow-tie on it; she had a big smile on her face, bigger than usual (which Dipper thought was humanly impossible).

"Guys! You won't believe what I'm about to tell you! Your brains will literally explode from amazement!" Mabel said, making an explosion-like gesture with hands and arms. "What? Did you finally get that weird guy that Stan keeps locked in that glass box to play a whole game of tic-tac-toe with you?" Wendy jokingly asked. "Better! I'mmmmm... going on a date!" "Congrats dude!" Soos exclaimed, poking his head in the door frame. "So who's the guy?" "I don't know exactly. They're all gonna be blind dates!" Mabel said with a jump. "Wait, all?" Dipper said cocking an eyebrow while he lowered the book from his face.

"Yep! Candy and Grenda are going to invite a bunch of guys to go on a date with me! That way I'm bound to get at least one boy to be my boyfriend." "I don't know Mabel, every time you try to get a boyfriend it ends badly." Dipper stated. "Relax bro bro, Candy and Grenda only pick the **BEST**! I'll be fine." Mabel then gasped. "I just remembered, I gotta look my best for them! Waddles! Get my makeup kit! And don't hold back on the glitter!" Mabel then ran out the room and upstairs. Dipper knew he should probably trust her, but something inside told him that today wasn't going to end well, for both him and Mabel...


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams of Disaster

Chapter 2: Dreams of Disaster

It was a little bit past noon when someone was knocking on the front door. Stan went to go answer it. When he opened the door he saw that one of Mabel's friends, Candy, was there. "Mabel! One of your friends are here!" He shouted. "Coming!" Mabel shouted from upstairs. She ran down the the stairs but tripped on the last one and fell flat on her face. "I'm okay!" She staid still laying face down on the floor. She then hopped up and quickly dusted herself off. She was now wearing a zebra print sweater. She had her hair curled and she was now wearing what Dipper would call a horrifying amount of glittery makeup.

"Yech Mabel, your lips look like you've been kissing practice with the leaf blower again." said Mabel's twin brother Dipper. "I don't even think it's legal for a child's face to be that bright." Grunkle Stan stated while squinting his eyes. "I'm like galaxy now!" Mabel said happily, her face sparkling from the glitter. She then turned around to face Candy "So Candy are the boys ready?" "Yes, they are all waiting at the Diner." Candy replied, pushing her glasses up mid sentence. "Alright let me just get my wingman" Mabel replied. She ran up the stairs and came back down a few seconds later carrying Waddles. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo with a little black bow-tie, a little monocle, and a little black top hat to match.

The two then ran off giggling. A few minuets later Dipper was back to reading the journal ; he was trying to decipher a certain sentence he found in it : NHHS UHDGLQJ WKLV IDQ ILF SOC. When he started to yawn, he then closed the journal and put it aside. He then closed his eyes and went to sleep. He woke up with a start to find himself still in the Mystery Shack living room only it was now a mix of blacks, whites, and grays. Grunkle Stan nor Soos were in the room now. It took Dipper some time to think before he could realize what was going on: Bill.

"Bill I know you sent me into the dreamscape! You might as well show yourself." Dipper said, trying to sound manly and courageous when actually he was pretty terrified about having to meet Bill again after the whole sock puppet scenario. Then in the middle of the room a ball of blue electricity appeared. Sparks where flying everywhere from it and the ball exploded. Dipper had to shield his eyes due to how bright it was. When the brightness faded he then looked up to see Bill there. Only next to him was someone he didn't recognize.

He looked about Dippers age, possibly a year older. He had pale skin, big eyes, a pointy nose, round face and messy blondish-orangish hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a bright orange shirt with a darker orange triangle in the middle. The shirt was tucked under a black belt with a rectangular silver belt buckle that reminded Dipper of a seatbelt. Under the belt were dark navy blue pants and purple sneakers. There was a sky blue scarf around his neck with dark blue stripes on it. The only thing off about him were his eyes. They looked like the eyes Dippers body had when Bill possessed it except instead of being yellow they were orange. Just looking at them made Dipper shudder and cause him to remember how terrified he was He was writing something down on a note pad when Bill began to greet Dipper.

"Helloooooooooo Pine Tree!" Bill said tipping his hat off which in turn caused the whole world to tip ; Dipper began to fall while Bill and the kid with the note pad stayed in place still writing on his note pad only to look up occasionally to take a quick glance before looking back down to write again. Bill the put his hat back to place which in turn caused the room to tilt back to normal again which in turn caused Dipper to fall flat on his face. "HA! Even funnier when I do it the second time!" Bill said laughing. "What do you want Bill!" Dipper said standing up. "I'm not making any more deals with you if that's what your thinking!" "Whoa whoa kid let's not jump to conclusions alright. Maybe I just came by to check up on you, to talk, see how you were doing you don't know! I mean the only one have have to talk with in the mindscape is this kid and he's not all that talkative if you know what I mean." Bill said as he motion to the kid next to him.

"By the way who is he?" Dipper asked looking at the blond kid. "Yeah I'm pretty sure you two haven't met yet. This is my assistant/apprentice/kinda-sorta-adoptive son Chris." Bill said while lowering him self to wrap one of his arms around Chris's neck and shoulders. He looked up from his notepad and waved to Dipper for a few seconds before looking back down again to write. Not saying anything. "Well, why did you bring me here." Dipper said to Bill, trying to keep his eyes off of Chris, the blonde child had sent chills down Dipper's spine. Not just because of how his eyes reminded him of 'Bill-Dipper' but also because of his face.

He had bags under his eyes like he had been avoiding sleep all night, maybe more. He had a blank, expressionless look on his face. He looked human but at the same time his face made him look nothing human at all. It creeped Dipper out beyond end so he decided to try to ignore it, but it was hard, really hard. "Well look kid, I was gonna warn about digging in too deep but know you've gone to far and too deep, so it's time I used plan b. It's not gonna be now but when it happens you know it's gonna be me and your gonna wish you didn't find that stupid journal." Bill said in a serious tone. That's when Dipper noticed something. Chris had stopped writing sometime during when Bill was talking and was rubbing the tip of his scarf with his fingers. His face showed a slight hint of worry for a second, but vanished soon after, leaving the monotone expression he had earlier. Bill and Chris vanished in Bill's weird symbol wheel.

Dipper woke up to find himself in the Mystery Shack living room. The room had returned to full color and Grunkle Stan was still where he was when Dipper fell asleep. Dipper then sighed in relief, but then became worried about what Bill had said and the look Chris had when he said it.

About an hour had passed when Dipper heard his cellphone vibrating. He turned it on to see that Mabel had sent him a picture and a message. Apparently she had found someone she liked from the blind dates. Dipper smiled from how happy his sister was telling from what she said on the message but then it turned to a look of horror and gasped once he saw the picture. It was his sister, with Chris.


	3. Chapter 3: Waddles is Best Pig

Chapter 3: Waddles is Best Pig.

Dipper screamed and almost dropped the phone, he was breathing heavily now. What was Chris doing there?! How'd he get in a date with Mabel?! And how'd he get past Candy and Grenda?! Especially Grenda! It didn't matter now. Dipper needed to go get Mabel. He jumped off the chair and ran out of the shack to the diner.

Mabel closed her cellphone and looked up to see Chris sitting across the both from her. He was staring at his glass of water with a bit of confusion. He had been doing that for a while now. He finally stopped staring and said " So um... do you want to go to...um...the place where you live now?" He spoke in a bit of a monotone voice. "Oh you mean Mystery Shack? Yeah let's go!" Mabel then put some money on the table and hoped of the booth with Waddles. She then grabbed Chris's hand and they left the dinner.

Chris and Mabel were starting to walk through town to the Mystery Shack. While walking there Chris looked at Mabel and asked "Um hey, I have no idea if this is going to offend you, and it's not like I want to offend you but what is that?" He pointed to Waddles, whom Mabel was carrying in her arms. "Oh this is Waddles, my wingpig. He's also the greatest pig in the universe! Despite what that lying spider says in that movie." Mabel said cheerfully.

"Oh, ok." Chris replied. After a few minuets of walking Mabel spotted Dipper running towards them. "Hey Dipper! I want to meet Chris!" Mabel yelled once she saw him. Chris eyes widened and he grab part of his scarf with his free hand. Dipper skidded to a halt when he got close to Mabel and Chris. "Mabel! I need to talk to you about Chris!" Dipper said. Chris grabbed his scarf tighter. "What about him?" Mabel asked. Dipper then looked around and said "Let's go somewhere with less people and without Chris." He then grabbed Mabel's hand and took her into the forest with him.


End file.
